


Life Lessons

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Silly, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Staying up all night isn’t as good as it’s cracked up to be.[Prompt 6: life lessons]





	Life Lessons

“What is going on in here?” Allura asks, walking into the room. “What are the Paladins doing?”

She looks across the room and stares at the five Paladins, who, to Coran’s amusement, are fast asleep in the seating area. He is almost certain that they didn’t start out like it, but at some point, the five of them have ended up cuddled up together.

Coran clasps his hands behind his back, looking at the Paladins. “They are asleep, Princess.”

“But it’s the middle of the day.” Allura sighs and walks over to the seating area, taking a closer look at the Paladins. “We have only done basic training exercises today. There’s no reason why they should be tired.”

“Well,” Coran says, and he has to try his hardest to keep the smile off of his face, keeping his expression blank. “There might be a reason.”

Allura looks at him, and when she raises her eyebrows, he knows she has seen through his façade. She starts to smile. “And what might that reason be, Coran?”

“To quote Number Five, I believe that they ‘pulled an all-nighter’.”

Allura frowns. “What?”

“They stayed up all night,” Coran explains. “That’s what humans call it, apparently.”

“So they didn’t sleep at all?” Allura says. “No wonder they are so exhausted. Why on Altea did they do such an irresponsible thing?”

“Well, when I found them all last night, they were camped out in Hunk’s bedroom,” Coran says, smiling when he sees Lance move in his sleep, snuggling against Hunk’s chest. “They all had a lot of that drink coffee that they like—”

“For some reason,” they say together, and Allura smiles.

“It is rather an acquired taste,” Coran says, grinning.

“It’s disgusting,” Allura says, grimacing as she obviously remembers trying the drink.

“It is a bit. But anyway, they were drinking coffee and had made themselves some sort of fort out of blankets and pillows and were sitting in it, talking and laughing. When I asked them what they were doing, Pidge mentioned ‘pulling an all-nighter’ and said something about Hunk and Keith both wanting to experience staying up all night. So they did, and now they are all exhausted.”

Allura smiles, but she looks confused. And Coran doesn’t blame her, because it seems very strange to him that humans consider it fun to deny themselves sleep. But, then again, lots of things that humans do seem strange to him.

Despite knowing that they shouldn’t let the Paladins sleep (they need to do more training), Allura and Coran can’t quite bring themselves to wake them up. But it turns out that they don’t need to bother, because they soon wake themselves up.

Groaning in her sleep, Pidge rolls over and falls off of the seat. She lands on Hunk’s feet, waking them both up in the process. She cries out and Hunk groans, the sudden noise and movement startling Shiro awake.

“What’s going on?” he mumbles, sitting up so sharply he accidentally kicks Lance in the head.

“What the heck, Shiro?” Lance cries, rubbing his head.

“Sorry,” Shiro says as Hunk helps Pidge back onto the couch. “But what’s going on?”

“I fell off,” Pidge says, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Lance, still rubbing his head, notices Allura and Coran looking at them. He blushes. “What’re you guys doing here?”

“Watching the Paladins of Voltron sleep in the daytime because they refused to sleep at night,” Allura says.

“Yeah… about that,” Hunk says, smiling awkwardly. “Turns out it wasn’t a very good idea. ‘Cause now we’re all really tired.”

Coran grins. “We noticed.”

“Do you mind?” Keith says without opening his eyes. “Some of us are trying to sleep ‘round here.”

“How was your first all-nighter, Keith?” Lance asks, grinning.

Keith pulls a face. “Let’s just say it was also my last.”

The Paladins laugh, and Keith yawns. They all look exhausted, their eyes bleary and their bodies making them yawn every few ticks. Coran looks at Allura, and she sighs, before smiling.

“You know what, Paladins?” Allura says, her voice slightly weary. “Just go back to sleep. You’re more useful when you are well rested.”

Shiro smiles. “Thanks, Princess.”

“Just don’t do any of this staying up all night nonsense again,” she says, and she and Coran leave them to sleep on their own.


End file.
